


An Unexpected Package

by cydney_wb



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Children, Family, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Warlocks, angel - Freeform, clave, fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydney_wb/pseuds/cydney_wb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec create a family (This is from 2010 onwards and is based from the books)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Package

A phone call woke Alec early in the morning, Magnus stirred next to him.  
“Who is it, Alexander? It’s four in the morning” Magnus croaked sleepily, his cat eyes still slightly glazed over with sleep.  
“It’s Izzy, what on earth?” Alec started as he answered her call’  
“Oh thank god you picked up Alec, we need you and Magnus to come to the Institute now!” Izzy babbled frantically. Alec sat up and started throwing his clothes on; Magnus sat up and looked at Alec questioningly, Alec signalled at him to get dressed.  
“Izzy don’t worry we’re coming. Do we need to bring anything?” Alec was in a panic: What had happened? He was out of the door before Magnus had finished getting dressed. He ran up the road, he didn’t need a glamour rune: no one apart from the junkies were out in Brooklyn and they wouldn’t think anything of a man running through the streets. He felt a hand tug at his sleeve, he span around and saw Magnus, his cat eyes full of concern.  
“Alec we can just Portal there, I have access now, for obvious reasons,” Alec smirked, some of his worry dissipating away. Magnus opened the Portal and they stepped through together.

“Oh Alec, Magnus, you’re here, we have…an issue.” Izzy said when the two men walked into The Institute. Izzy had obviously been woken up by whatever had happened, her hair had been scraped back in a bun and she had a bathrobe wrapped around her. Clary and Jace were next to her each looking equally dishevelled as Izzy. Clary’s hair fanned over her shoulders and she had some black pyjamas with gold leaves embroidered all over them, she rubbed her eyes and smiled at Alec and Magnus. Jace’s hair was sticking up on end slightly and he had just pulled on a hoodie over his boxers.  
“Izzy, what’s wrong? Why do you need us?” Alec asked looking at each person, worry creasing across his face. He felt Magnus’ hand hold his and squeeze it reassuringly.  
“Don’t worry Alec, none of us are hurt,” Izzy smiled at Alec and Magnus. “We received a package at about half three-“  
“A package what do you mean?” Magnus interrupted. One of the doors in the hallway opened and Maryse Lightwood walked in holding a bundle of blankets.  
“This sort of package, Magnus.” She said and handed the blankets to Magnus. Magnus gave a sharp intake of breath and he turned to face Alec. `Alec leant over and looked into the ‘package’ it was a baby. Not an ordinary baby, the child was bright blue. Alec felt his heart flutter; the baby was so small, so fragile. He looked at Magnus and saw the same thoughts displayed on his face like pictures in a book. The baby’s eyes opened and they started to cry. Alec felt his heart clench and he reached towards the baby and stroked the small child’s black wisps of hair. Magnus smiled and let blue sparks glitter around his fingers captivating the baby until they fell asleep again.  
“We checked, it’s a boy and definitely a warlock. We found him outside when the Institute bell was rung, his mother must’ve had the Sight and known about the Shadow World to leave him here.” Jace told Magnus and Alec walking over and looking at the baby. Alec could see the concern for the child in his parabatai’s posture and eyes.  
“As much as this small child is captivating.” Magnus interjected, ”Why have you called us?” Maryse walked over to Magnus and Alec; she put her hand on Alec’s arm. He tensed slightly, unused to this affection from his mother. Luckily, he thought, Maryse didn’t notice.  
“He can stay here but we were wondering if you could find any warlocks to take him on.” Maryse confided to them looking at the child with a motherly concern Alec hadn’t seen since _Max _the name caused a wave of sudden sadness to wash over him. One he hadn’t had in such a long time he almost choked. Magnus turned to Alec and motioned that he should take the boy. Alec held out his arms and cradled the tiny warlock in his arms it had been so long since he had held a baby, the last time he had seen one was when they had gone to Church of Talto and those babies were so disfigured he had broken down but this child, this child was alive and healthy. He held him and the sadness from Max was beginning to dissolve.  
“We’ll see what we can do Mother, can’t we Magnus?” Alec affirmed looking at his boyfriend. Magnus nodded and Alec handed the warlock child back to Maryse and he and Magnus left the Institute.__


	2. A Decision Is Made

When Magnus and Alec arrived back at their apartment, Alec sat on one of the black sofas and put his heads between his hands. Magnus came over and kissed Alec’s head lightly before sitting next to him.  
“Alexander, what’s the matter?” Magnus inquired stroking Alec’s hair. He looked at Magnus; his eyes were brimming with tears. Magnus pulled Alec to his chest and held Alec there while small sobs shook over his body. Leaning against Magnus, Alec let the events of the past hour wash over him, he felt Magnus’ arms wrap around him and heard him whisper soothes into his hair. He pulled away after a while and stared at his boyfriend, Alec took a deep breath, “Magnus, just let me talk ok? When I saw that poor baby I thought of the children at the Church of Talto and I,” Alec’s voice cracked and he took in a ragged breath before carrying on “Magnus, I can’t bear the thought of that child being given to just any warlock. You all get in so much danger in your own homes, I’ve seen you raise countless demons and some of your customers can be, well, unsavoury and you’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I know other warlocks accept much worse and much more illegal work than you do. By the Angel, I’ve raided warlocks who raise demons for a laugh and others who use black magic on the daily. I can’t let a child live in a place, Magnus, I just can’t.” Alec paused and realised he was panting slightly. He opened his mouth to start talking again when Magnus reached out a hand to stop him.  
“You want us to adopt him don’t you, Alexander?” he asked smiling.  
“Well…I…if.” Alec stammered, feeling himself blush. He heard Magnus chuckle quietly; this quickly turned to laughter.  
“Alec, over two years together and you still stammer when I ask you something. Am I just that stunningly handsome?” Alec began to protest indigently, “Yes Alec, we’ve talked about starting a family for almost eight months now. I don’t want to see that child grow up in an environment where he would be in mortal danger. Yes, Alexander, we can but try to adopt him.” Alec embraced Magnus smiling and he ghosted a kiss over Magus’s lips but he pulled away and padded into the kitchen. It was almost six now, early sunlight was streaming through the velvet drapes and bathing the room in a yellow glow. The kitchen itself hardly changed compared to the rest of the apartment because, Magnus had told him one Sunday before Christmas, utensils became an almost impossibility to find and some disappeared completely. Now all that changed was the look of the kitchen none of the cabinets ever moved anymore. Today the cabinets were a deep red with black metal handles that curved in a ‘c’ shape. The floor was a dark wood that almost matched the cabinets. Alec opened one and brought out two mugs: one blue and one grey. He then made the both of the coffee thankful Magnus had let him buy the coffee machine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go to ask to adopt the warlock baby

Alec and Magnus walked into the Institute; Magnus’ hand reassuringly in Alec’s as they made their way into the Dining Room. Alec froze. Robert Lightwood stood up awkwardly and smiled at Alec, he saw the look his father gave Magnus and Alec frowned.

         “What are you doing here? Don’t you have business at Idris?” Alec spat accusingly “ Actually, I don’t care. I’m going to find Jace.” As he turned, Maryse, Izzy and Clary walked in. Izzy glanced from Alec to Magnus to her father; Maryse sighed and walked over to the table in the centre of the room. Clary gave Alec a small, comforting smile.

         “Magnus, Alec, did you find a suitable home for the warlock baby?” Maryse asked, trying to break the tension between her son and ex-husband. Magnus cleared his throat so Alec wouldn’t have to face his father.

         Yes we have, a warlock and their partner have agreed to take him on. They have a spacious apartment, it’s totally safe and I know they’ll raise him well.” Magnus finished and he squeezed Alec’s hand. Clary smiled broadly as did Izzy.

         “Great, when can we give them the baby?” Clary inquired, looking at the pair. She had so much love in her eyes that Alec felt suddenly guilty for hating her when they had first met but the, so much had changed and he was much happier with himself and himself now than ever before.

         “Well, now Clary.” He said. Clary stared at him blankly, as did Maryse; Robert just looked uncomfortable but Izzy gave a small squeal and threw her arms around Alec.

         “Oh Alec, by the Angel. I can’t believe this, I’m going to be an aunt!” She cried, still embracing her older brother. Clary had now understood Alec’s meaning and was in the process of hugging Alec and Magnus simultaneously. Robert cleared his throat and left the room red-faced. Maryse looked after him and then turned and walked over to Alec and Magnus.

         “Alec, are you really sure you want to do this? You have little experience with children, respectively Magnus I don’t know how much experience you have.” Maryse commented, her hand brushing across Alec’s, he moved his hand away from his mother’s and put his hand on her arm, something he had thought would never happen after he had come out but although his mother hadn’t approved herself, she now kept those opinions to herself.

“We’ll work it out Mother, we can always ask for your help, even if the child is a warlock. You know how to look after a child, we can tackle the magic bridge when we come to it.” Alec said. Izzy gave him another hug then she pulled away sharply, her face set determinately. Magnus opened his mouth to ask her a question but her hand flew up to stop him so ferociously that Magnus was taken aback.

“You need a name before the baby leaves the Institute.” Izzy said then grinned at Magnus, “Your face!” and she began to laugh hysterically. Maryse let a grin flash across her face then turned to her daughter.

“Good point Isabelle, Magnus and Alec, any ideas?” Maryse asked looking from Izzy to the couple. Alec shifted from foot to foot and looked at Magnus, for once he didn’t look like he knew what he was doing. “I have a suggesting,” Maryse commented. “What about… Max.” Alec looked at his mother, she was staring intently at him, scared she had hurt him.

“I think that’s a great idea Maryse. Alec?” Magnus declared, Alec nodded mutely and Izzy smiled.

“Great, let’s go and get Max then.” Izzy grinned.


	4. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets someone from Magnus' past

6 Months Later

The door had been blown away from its hinges and lay in the corridor outside Alec and Magnus’ apartment; the doorframe was blacked and charred from fire. Smears of blood lead into the apartment and Alec rushed inside, his seraph blade ablaze in holy light. The scene inside the apartment was no better. One of the sofas had been thrown across the room and lay in a smouldering heap against the wall; the dead bodies of Behemoth demons were scattered across the floor, their blood seeping into the carpet and trickling over Alec’s combat boots. Izzy’s unconscious body had been gently placed on the intact sofa, an iratze already over her left shoulder blade. Alec only gave Izzy a concerned glance as he rushed, panicking, into Max’s room. He didn’t know what he would do if Max was hurt or… dead. He didn’t want to think about it. The door to Max’s room was shut and Alec burst through, seraph blade in hand, expecting the worst. What he saw, however, took him by surprise. A young girl, maybe fourteen or fifteen was cradling Max in her arms. Turning around at the sound of the door, she snarled in her throat and Alec noted that her eyes were so shockingly blue that they were actually aquamarine and he saw that a smear a mixture of demon and her blood was trickling down her face. She visibly relaxed when she saw who had opened the door.   
“Oh thank Raziel you’re here,” she handed Max over to Alec, who was still in shock at this girl in his house. “Asmodeus sent those demons over when I had just arrived and Isabelle was taken by surprise, I killed them all then healed her,” The girl spoke with an almost Edwardian politeness. She smiled softly. “I am sorry, I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Phoenix Night. I need to speak to Magnus Bane. I take it you’re Alexander Gideon Lightwood, his partner?” Phoenix asked her eyebrows arched. Alec nodded and indicated to Phoenix to follow him into the chaos of the living room.  
“I can text him now, what do you need?” Alec said, fixing Max a bottle while texting Magnus: Demon attack. All safe. A girl needs to speak to you ASAP xxx. When he looked up from his phone Phoenix’s gaze was focused on him intently; she quickly looked away and became suddenly aware of the blood pooling on her face and clothes.  
“Oh, I am so sorry, is there anywhere I can get rid of this… mess?” She enquired, her nose wrinkled in disgust as she held out the front of her top. Alec was slightly taken aback at how little she seemed to care. The top itself looked like it had stepped straight out of the 1950s; it was black with purple flowers that laced across the bodice and up the halter neck straps that tied around her neck. Wow, Alec thought, that’s a very good reproduction. He directed Phoenix to the bathroom and went to feed Max.

Magnus came bursting into the house five minutes later, blue sparks dancing off his fingers. When he saw Alec in the kitchen cradling Max, he rushed over, checking Alec and Max for injury. Alec smirked and pushed Magnus away gently.  
“Magnus, babe, we’re fine. This girl, she saved Max and Izzy. I have no clue how.” Alec said, passing a glass of water over to Magnus. The sound of the tap in the bathroom stopped and Phoenix stepped out and smiled at Magnus.

SMASH! The glass in Magnus’ hand had slipped out and lay shattered on the floor. He was staring at Phoenix, his mouth slack and his face becoming paler by the minute.  
“Phoenix, what are you doing here? The Clave-“ Magnus stuttered, rushing over to Phoenix and grasping her arms tightly.  
“They don’t know I’m here, I need to speak to Tessa and Jem, now.” Phoenix reassured Magnus. Alec was confused, how did Magnus know this girl? How did she know Tessa and Jem? What in Raziel’s name was going on? Magnus had wrapped Phoenix in a hug and Phoenix was trying to pull away.  
“Magnus, Phoenix, I hate to interrupt, but… What’s going on?” Alec asked, looking from Magnus to Phoenix in turn. Phoenix smiled and waved her hand. To Alec’s shock, the apartment was suddenly how it had been when Alec had left; the demon bodies crumbled into ash and were blown away, Phoenix had in fact been wearing a glamour and it crumbled away revealing the fact that she was still bleeding. Some blood was still left on the floors of the apartment, Alec recognised the blood as human. Phoenix looked at Magnus and then a gold glow began to radiate around her and the blood of the floor started seeping back into her body. Alec was taken aback; he had never seen anything like it. Phoenix was completely healed now and much less pale than when Alec had first met her.  
“I guess I have some explaining to do.” Phoenix smirked.


End file.
